Slushie Facial  A Justin Bieber Love Story
by BustinJieber
Summary: Harper Johnson's the underdog at her school. Jock jerk star Justin Bieber doesn't get along with her at all. But when they're partnered up for a psychology project they grow uld it grow into something more than just the everyday Slushie Facial?


Summary - Slushie Facial:

Harper Johnson is the underdog at her school. Justin Bieber, the school player doesn't get along with her but when they're partnered together for a psychology project they grow stronger. Could it grow into something more than just the everyday Slushie Facial?

CHAPTER ONE:)-

I felt the avalanche cold, sticky, unnecessary liquid flow down my now frozen face, my chest and my outfit. I d been slushied . You might only expect such things to happen in Glee, the popular TV show on ABC or maybe someone accidently spills it on the unfortunate person standing next to you as you re waiting in line for a new movie at the theatres. No, it doesn t happen in real. I know what you re thinking. You wouldn't expect it would come from a teen sensation/heart throb. No heart throb could be that mean! You re thinking that now, right? Well you re wrong. The boy who s name is on everyone s lips inside and outside of White Wall Secondary School, Justin Bieber, the most popular teenager on Earth. He did it to me almost every day before and sometimes if I'm lucky after school. I guess everyone else says I deserve it or turn a blind eye to this act of cruelty. They don t try to stop it. No one ever tells me when it s coming. I expect it of course but I wouldn't mind a heads up. They all just look away and hope Justin doesn't do it to them too. No one likes getting slushied. It ruins your makeup, your hair, clothes, smell everything. It wasn't always like this of course. He used to be normal before he became the Justin Bieber. He was the nice guy girls could talk to before he went off into the world to become some megastar. You might be wondering why is he even at school still? Well, his mom, being the lovely woman she is, decided he needed a break from all the fame as it was going to his head. I totally agree.

Harper! my best friend Kimberly snapped her fingers in front of my face. I could hear Justin s booming laugh from down the corridor bringing me back to reality. I could just make out his brown hair and jock s hoodie wondering down the hallways. Kim pulled me out of the way of everyone else in the corridor. My converse squelched on the floor from the left over slushy. You okay? She asked worried as she dabbed my clothes with a paper towel she had in her hand. The ice was dripping off me. I shivered. That particular slushie was an extra Ice Frozen Blue with a mix of blueberry. (Yep it s happened so many times I know the flavours.) It was like Justin added extra cold to this one!

I m okay I nodded lying. She handed me a spare towel and I wiped my face. The people in the corridors had stopped staring by now they were hurrying out to lunch eager for food.

I hate that dick Kim mumbled.

It s okay. Come on I said pulling her arm toward the girls toilets.

I stared at myself in the fowl smelling toilet s mirrors. I shook my head in annoyance. My dark brown hair already looking sticky and disgusting it would get worse as the day goes on.

You know, you d think the teachers would sort Justin out Kim said as she got out her brush from her bag.

I know, but you know what they re like. Useless I moaned and ran the paper towel under the tap and dabbed away the water from my chest and face. Kim began to brush out my hair untangling the knots and brushing it all away. My mascara and eyeliner had run from my honey coloured eyes and was forming a grudge like look on my normally normal looking face. I was sure to wipe that away. I looked at Kim in the mirror. Her Barbie blonde hair that was past her shoulders, her big blue eyes. I always feel ugly next to her. Hell, anyone is prettier than a girl with slushie in her hair.

Stop it Kim sternly told me. I looked away from her; she knows what I was doing. She knows everything about me You over analyse yourself too much. She laughed and took off her cardigan. She handed it to me and I draped it around myself attempting to cover up the wet patch on the top.

You re flawlessness just makes the jealousy ring loud and clear I winked. She smiled at me and put her brush back into her bag.

Come on I'll buy you lunch She took my arm and we walked out the toilets and back to the hallway.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Heyyyy! Hope you liked the first chapter! Took me over an hour to write, hehe :)  
>Pleeeeease review review! 3+ reviews &amp; I'll post the next chapter!<br>Thanks a buch lovies!

...I love you. mwaahhhh

oidopeireopirpe.


End file.
